leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-4636093-20180423110823/@comment-3391671-20180426025057
It is a legitimate to defend a champion from getting a rework just because they are old. But I believe the argument people refer to when they say "a champion is old" is the outdated argument. TAG has kind of inflated the argument a wrong way, because I can agree that Tryndamere can still work well in-game. But I find that a viable kit does not float a boat, and RITO would agree that Tryndamere is one champion who is outdated in other ways. Others have noted that Tryndamere's kit is outdated, not only in age, but by mechanics. Surely, there is no need to make Tryndamere's kit any harder to play, but the kit that he sports is not the interactive type of easy and lacks some moments of decision choice. As TAG has stated in passing, it's a bit of a brain-dead kit. Once again, it doesn't mean that Tryndamere is not viable, and as two of you have stated, he can still be loved... but it's a little bit clingey to not see that his kit lacks coherence as a proper kit. It has some synergy... but there isn't really a proper name to pin on his playstyle (no matter how flexible it is), and if a name aside from "Tryndamere" does not come to mind, the kit may be too unusual to support from here on. This brings us to the next point I'd like to make: Tryndamere's thematic coherence. Tryndamere is supposed to be the Barbarian King. However, only a fraction of the kit plays on the idea. Five years ago, it may have looked like "Barbarian King," and to those who have played Tryndamere throughout the years, all the same... but can you really call something like "Mocking Shout" representative of a Barbarian King? I wouldn't think so, at the least. If you look at what potential build paths he can build, he has some weird stats, such as requiring and to make the best of some of his mechanic. Would RITO make a champ with these kinds of stats? Maybe, but from the looks of it, these stats don't look as brought together to feel their legitimacy in being in the kit. To just wrap up, I would believe that Tryndamere needs to be modernized. He doesn't have Pizza Feet like some of the old models (compared old to the new), but as he is now, the synergy of his kit, his thematics and his supposed story all haven't aged well. That's what I mean by "outdated": the champion hasn't aged well as a character in-game and story. If a champion is old, having a decade of little changes to either kit or lore, but has aged just fine, that's good for them. I agree, you don't need to change these champions; it's not sufficient enough to say, "rework them because they are from 2009." That's what RITO agreed is the "change for change sake" which is something they don't think is good. But Tryndamere... he needs a review, one that may sadly upset fans of Tryndamere if RITO wants to adapt him to "modern" standards of a Barbarian King. Not everyone can be happy, as seen with other relaunches. As an endnote on difficulty, I believe TAG has over-exaggerated the idea of what League has become. RITO is making more competitive champions, but they are not always being ridiculous and making the skill floor of every new or relaunched champion much higher than the basic champions. However, RITO recognizes that it is possible to raise the skill ceiling of champions without affecting their skill floor; however, at times, they need to raise the skill floor, because there is a limit to how much they will let a champion's kit babysit the player (the lack of skillshot removes some form of skill expression, on top of being not-so-interactive as the skill is relient less on your skill in predicting, and more on your ability to move the mouse around at top speed to point-click your enemies). Make sure to take a step out of your "I love this champion" POV and see what the champion is really like, because if you keep that lid on even if you make the claim "I'm aware of my folly," you'll be no better than a passionate but blind fan.